The New Akatsuki Member
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Pain and Konan are members of the crimnal group Akatsuki . Konan has been sick for a few days . What is making her sick and how will they react to it ? Please read and review ! Leave review if you wish for a sequel !


The New Akatsuki Member

Warning : There is a lemon - lime like part near the end ! Do not read if you are not fimilar with SEX !

* * *

I lay there watching him breath slowly in and out after our night of passion . This night was no diffrent than many others that we had shared together under the pale moonlight of the cresent moon . I knew that he loves me with all of his heart , but some how I could not realy belive it intill he said the three words that I longged to hear thoses word leave his lips .

Our love could not be known . I was the lone female in the Akatsuki , the only one among many horny men . I knew that he would always protect me from them if one was to get too horny , but so far no one had dared to try and claim what was his . I was his and I would always be his to claim and use as he wanted .

* * *

Two months later

* * *

I sat on the floor of the bathroom looking at the little white stick I held in my hands . I was ... shocked to say the least at what I had just found out . I knew that it could happen but never thought that it would . We were always careful durring the nights that we shared together . I didn't know what to do or think all that I did was stare at the little pink plus sign . I then heard the door of our shared room open and I smelled what was for breckfest for the members of the group . When the smell of food hit me I throw up what little remained in my stomach .

" Konan-chan ! " It was Tobi , " Konan , Tobi brought you some food ! " I heard Tobi and I quickly hide the pregancy test on the floor beside my knee .

" Konan-chan ! Tobi wants to know if you wanted br- " He shut up when he saw me throw up again at the smell of food , I did not even belive that I had anything left in my stomach after pucking so many times in one morring . I looked over at him and gave him a glaer that said ' GET OUT , and don't tell anybody what you saw if you value your life ! ' He then backed away and left the food on the table by the bed and ran out of the room .

I got up and decided that in needed a nice hot bath and ran the water in the large tub . As I lay in the tub I must have fell asleep in the hot water full of bubbles because I woke up to see Pain sitting on the edge of the bed . And then I saw what he had in his hands looking down at it .

* * *

I was sitting in my office when Tobi brust throught the door and was screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs . " Pain-sama , Pain-sama ! Konan-chan is sick . Tobi walked into your room to give her some food and she throw up ! Tobi scared ! Tobi don't want Konan to die ! " I watched Tobi with wonder at how he can be two people in one body . One was a stotic asshole and the was as playful as a five year old that ate a gallon of chocolate icecream . I finaly dicideed to shut up the child like Tobi .

" Tobi ! Konan is just fine , she just has the flu. O.k ?" I ask to make him fell better at yelling at him earlier . He then leaves the room skipping as he always dose when he is plotting something in his head .

I knew that Tobi cared about Konan like a brother would love his older sister , but sometimes he could get woried over nothing . But Konan be sick had me worried also . She had been throwing up every morrning for about three days . I knew that if it did not end soon something could be wrong with her more than a flu .

I walked to the room that I share with blue haired team mate and lover . When I walk into the room I don't see Konan , but I see steam float out into the bedroom from the bathroom's open doorway .

I walk in and see that Konan is asleep in a tub full of water and bubble bath . I was about to walk away when I saw something on the floor . When I pick it up I relize what it is . What I see next makes my blood run cold . In the window there is a little pink plus sign . When I saw that I realy knew what was wrong with Konan . She did not have the flu , she was having morrning sickness because she was pregnent .She was going to have a baby , and I was the father of the unborn child .

I sat on the edge of the bed that I shared with Konan , where the child that she was carrring was created . I was in a daze intill a heard Konan sit beside me in her robe .

* * *

I got up from the tub and pulled my robe around my wet body . I knew that Pain was in shock about finding out that he was going to be a father . I could not help but feel responcible for what he was feeling . I knew that people like us ,S-ranked crimanls do not have children . We are not ment to be responcible for another life besides our own .

I sat on the edge of the bed beside Pain . I did't know what to do now so I did nothing . I watched him out of the coner of my blue eyes . I felt him send a chakra pules out towards me to see if there was another chakra source inside of me that belonged to the unborn child . I knew that he had felt the infants chakra when he placed his hand over my lower stomach where the baby was growing .

I looked down at the hand that he had placed over the baby and I then felt his other hand on my chin pulling my face up to meet his gaze . I looked into his eyes and saw many things that I never thought that he would know . I saw fear , saddness , and other emotions that I had not seen in years . But the emotion that I saw that was the strongest was .... happiness . I knew then that he was scared at the thought of becoming a father , but he was happy that I was pregnent with his child . I smiled when I relized that and he gave me one of thoses rear smiles that seemed to light up the whole room .

* * *

Within seconds of smiling at Konan our lips meet for a blissful kiss . I nibbled at her bottem lip begging to be let inside of her mouth . After a little thought she let me explore . I felt her tounge snake its way into my mouth . We battled for control but she gave up when she knew that I would not let her win .  
I slowly pulled her robe open and started kissing each breast licking each niple and toying with it little an infant feeding from its mothers breast . Slowly I kissed my way down her chest and lingering on her stomach kissing where our child was growing . It was my way of showing them both the love that I felt for them both . I felt Konan peel my shirt off my body and tose it aside on the floor .

Soon before I knew it we were both naked of any clothing that kept us from touching each other without anything in the way . Soon we wreached our climax at the same time and I fell on top of Konan .

* * *

" You probly shouldn't do that , you might hurt the baby . " I felt Pain lift himself off of me and drop onto his side of the bed . Both of our bodys glencined with sweat from the action that we had just completed . I felt him cover my stomach with a hand and send a chakra pulse to make sure that the baby was fine after what we had just done . I knew that he loved the child that was growing inside of me . Some how we were going to get throught this and raise our child together . But that was to wait 'till later , now we were just going to lay in each others arms . He was protecting me and our unborn child that would soon come into the world . 'Till then I knew that he would protect us both for as long as he could .

* * *

Disclamer : I don't own any of the naruto charaters in the naruto manga .

If you would like a sequle plese review !


End file.
